1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bottle covers and more specifically it relates to a holder for a baby bottle. The holder for a baby bottle will protect the baby bottle from breakage and act as an insulation jacket for the beverage within the baby bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bottle covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,820 to Zimmern; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,381 to Kramer; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,432 to Shaw and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,991 to Clements all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.